Princess of Hearts
by ScienceExperiment5150
Summary: Long before she was the Joker's Queen of Hearts she had something far more precious in her life. A Princess. Now with the Queen locked away in the Tower, the Princess has to go to the King and beg him for help. She must wants her Momma back.
1. The Princess Meets the King

_**Princess of Hearts**_

Joker/OC/Harley

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Princess, Evelyn Baker.

 **Summary** : Long before she was the Joker's Queen of Hearts she had something far more precious in her life. A Princess. Now with the Queen locked away in the Tower, the Princess has to go to the King and beg him for help. She must wants her Momma back.

 **A.N. I;m so sorry all my other stuff has been put on hold but a number of things have happened in my personal life that has me a little…. fucked up. So what better things to write?**

Chapter 1: The Princess Meets the King

{TXT: Momma\- _We'll be there soon sweetie. Just hold tight. Date nights almost over. I'll keep you safe. Be good for just a little longer._ }

It had been over five hours since she got that text. And it had only taken her 20 minutes after she got that text to realize something was wrong. So very terribly wrong.

A pale hand reached up and fingered the crowned topped key charm that hung from her earring. Momma had given that to her when they first met. It was special to her. The first give she'd ever been given from Harley Quinn, not Harleen Frances Quinzel.

Harleen had been in her life for near 2 years before she'd just vanished one day. It was a day that her heart broke into a million pieces. It had taken her nearly a year to show back up. And then it was in a robbery of the bank she was in.

~:~:~:~:~:~

"Evelyn Baker?" A teller called her name and keeping her purse close went to the private cubical to set up her new bank account. "Good afternoon, now if you'll just finish up these last few forms we can get started on setting up your account! I'll be right back with some water. They system is a bit slow today so we'll need to be prepared!"

Eve offered a tight smile before picking up the pan and filling in the last few lines when a series of gun shots rang out in the main part of the bank. That all too familiar evil cackle rang out followed by a very feminine laugh. Dropping the pen she dove behind the desk and started to cry silently. She didn't want to die.

The building fell quiet and she was about to peak out when she heard a series of loud thumps. They were growing louder and louder.

SLAM!

A shriek passed her lips as something hit the top of the desk with a hard crash. Suddenly she found herself face to face with an all too familiar woman. She'd been missing for the better part of a year. Without even thinking she threw herself against the red and blue clad bat wheeling lady, tears filled her eyes. Her voice was quiet, as were her tears.

" _You left me…_ " A hand touched the back of dark curls and she thought she'd finally found heaven. "Momma you left me alone… _Why_?" her voice shook and she wanted to break into a million bits when she felt Harleen press a kiss to her brow.

"I've missed you Princess. I can't stay." she knew that that voice but at the same time it was so very different. Harleen took Evelyn's face in her hands and kissed her lips softly. "I'll come find you…. keep you window open for me little girl. I'm coming for ya."

There was a glint in her eyes Evelyn hadn't seen before. It was still her Momma but she was different. The girl nodded but before Harleen stood she reached up to the necklace around her neck. On it was a charm. A silver key with a queen's crown resting on the top. The lady clown handed it to her Princess. "Keep this and I'll always find you. You'll always be kept safe.

~:~:~:~:~:~  
www . polyvore cgi / set?id = 231495992  
~:~:~:~:~:~

Evelyn looked at the door to the club with a mixture of fear and anxiety. Harley told her never to come there unless it was an emergency. And this was. She'd been waiting for Harley for a week ad she'd never returned. A week ago she'd been promised to meet the Joker. Harley had wanted to do it earlier but Lyn had been scared.

But now it was time for her to face her fear head on. The neon sign " **The Broken Grin** " flickered in the night. Taking a deep breath she push the door open. The brash golden interior of the Club did nothing for the pale pink that she wore. The only thing that didn't seem to go with her outfit was the theme of the club.

It only took the girl a moment to spot the clown himself. The green hair was a dead giver away. Taking a deep breath she held her head high and went over the VIP booth. As she expected a man stopped her. "Ma'am. Afraid you can't go in there."

Before she had a chance to say anything a cackle sounded. "Now now now Frosty! Let the gal come to Daddy!" Peaking around the mans arm she saw the green haired man covering his mouth showing off his tattooed smile. "Come to Daddy Baby Girl." he patted he knee. Lyn knew better than to disobey. Momma had told her that listening to him was the best thing to do.

She perched herself on his knee. A pale hand rested on a stocking covered knee. She rested her hand on his and turned to look at him in a sideways glance. "I need your help… Joker I need your help getting back something special to me."

"Oh? And just what's in it for Daddy J?" The man trailed red lipstick covered lips across her neck. Surely he got some of the red on the pink choker. "You gonna let me mark up that pretty neck of yours? Fuck out in the middle of the club?" his words turned into a growl in her ear as his right hand came up and fisted in her hair. It made a chill run down her spine. Harleen used to do that to her all the time.

"No… But in helping me you'll get your Queen back on your chess board." she turned to face him fully, the charm hanging from her ear on full display. Anger filled his eyes. "She gave this to me…. The day you robbed the SunnySide Bank on Main street." reaching up she touched the charm. "She was mine first Joker….Long before you ever met you. " taking a deep breath she pressed onward and spoke softly into his ear, trying to ignore the fist growing tighter in her hair. "I want my Momma back."


	2. The Princess Gives a Name

**Chapter 2** : The Princess Gives a Name

 _ **A.N.** Short Filler Chapter Basically_

"Momma?" the anger that radiated from his form was easy to feel. "You're nothing but a little thief! How did you get that from the Queen?" he ripped the earring from her ear snarling. She'd never been more glad for the spring backed hoops. Still it was lucky he didn't tear her ear lobe. She hissed and reached out for the charm, "Give that back! She gave it to me! I'm not a liar! Momma always punishes lies…."

A sudden calm fell over the duo. The hand in her hair let go and tilted her chin up. Cold blue met violet. "Huh….. she wasn't kidding…" Less than a moment later she found herself tossed over the Jokers shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Looks like the Queen will be coming home sooner than expected Frosty!"

A memory stirred in the Jokers mind. Seems the Queen was trying to tell him something before after all.

~:~:~:~:~:~

"Puddin?" Harley looked at the joker in the mirror as he worked at desk behind her. "What would you think if we got ourselves a Princess?" The villain looked up, his bare brows rising to nearly his hair line.

"Baby cakes…. Are you telling me your pregnant?" There was no emotion in his voice and she laughed.

"Hell no! You know I can't have kids. No baby box in this killer bod!" she struck a pose flexing her arm muscles. "I mean like… Finding a girl to be the Princess of the kingdom. I can see it now! Perfect as can be with perfect lavender eyes."

"Sounds like you're already smitten kitten." Standing from the desk he came up and gripped her hips in a near bruising grip, while grinding up against her rump. It was clear that he wanted to play with her. "Come to Daddy."

~:~:~:~:~:~

Lyn found herself set in her in the passenger seat of a very sporty green car. The seats were very comfortable. It was only upon reaching back for the seat belt she realized that there were none. A chill of terror ran down her spine. Hearing the other door open she turned, hands folded in her lap.

"You and me are going to go for a ride doll face. I have a price if you want me to find your Momma!" his face screamed anger but his voice was teasing. It was very confusing. "How long have you known the Queen Princess?"

"We met before she started working at Arkham… When she was still in school. God she was perfect… Still is, just…. different now." The engine revved and they were off like a bullet. "There's…. He's hurting her…." She spoke so softly even the chemically altered king nearly missed it.

"Who's hurtin' my Queen Princess?" The question was a hiss as the Joker took a turn so sharply she flew from her seat and across his lap. Before she was able to move she felt a hand creep across her ass making her freeze. "Hmmm… I can see why she likes you…" his words were a low growl and she felt a chill race down her spine. It was anything but fear. "Now tell me, who has her?"

"I heard and saw something rather unnerving from my distant cousin friend at our last reunion… Damn it… What the hell is his name… Griggs?"

~:~:~:~:~:~

 **A.N. Nice twist or no? Also since I didn't put anything about the relationship between Harley and Evelyn I say something now. If you've not guessed she's in a Dom/Sub relationship known as a Mommy Dom and Princess (Or Little if you want to push it). Harley will be a Switch in this relationship, Joker the Full out Dom and little Evelyn the Sub. If you've got any more questions let me know and I'll be happy to answer them!**


	3. The Princess Takes The King

Chapter 3 The Princess Takes The King

Warning: Graphic Content Ahead. **SMUT It is marked, and Hurt with no Comfort**

"Dude! You'll never believe what I get to do every damn day!" Evelyn sighed, her cousin's friend was he rambling about his new job. "It's like summer break every damn day! Look at this shit!"

Quietly she peaked around her cousins shoulder and felt her heart stop. The other guys called it a shit RP. That they woman looked nothing like the blonde Lady Clown. Feeling sick she took off running and her grandmother found her later crying her eyes out in the back bathroom away from the rest of the family. What little she'd eaten before had been lost.

"What happened Darling?" the old woman rubbed the young lady's back while she cried.

"She's gone Grand-mère! I'm never getting her back!" Not once did the woman question the girls crying, but offered her comfort as best as she could.

~:~:~:~:~:~

It was only once her story was done that she realized that the car had stopped. The hand that had once been on her rump was resting on the center of her back. She hadn't even noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks until cool fingers wiped them from her cheeks.

"Daddy will get her back." The click of a phone hang up was heard. One could only assume he had recorded what she had said. It was better that way. She didn't know if she could tell that story again. "But first Princess… I want you to show me why Mommy loved you so much."

The tension was instantly back in her body. Show him? She'd never…. the last time she'd had a relationship with a male it…. Left a rather rotten impression. "M… Mister Joker?"

Her words came out as a mere squeak and she heard his low chuckle followed by a low snarls as his right hand snaked under the dress skirt and gripped her ass tightly. "Be a good girl for Daddy…. Mommy is always good for Daddy…."

A whimper passed her lips and she let her head fall down against the door while he touched her. In the back of her mind she was screaming at herself to try and get away, but at the same time she wanted nothing more than a dominating touch. Momma had been that way, but it was so very kind. This…. this was different. There was no kindness. It felt like pure need. The need to feel again. For her it had been far too long. Nearly 6 months without another's touch.

Yes Harley had visited her but it had never been more than a brief kiss on the cheek and a hug. The Joker had taken her away, so there had to be a reason for that. Biting her lip she pushed herself up and took his face in her hands. Not giving herself a second to change her mind she kissed him.

~:~:~:~:~:~  
SMUT STARTS HERE  
~:~:~:~:~:~

She knew that the pink lipstick on her lips was mixing with his and it was only when she pulled away that she saw how badly she'd marked his face. The giggle started off softly as she pulled a white handkerchief from the small pocket of her dress. Gently she wiped the lipstick from his face. Once she freed him of the lipstick she wiped the remaining off of her own lips. "Forgive me but this dress cost far too much for me to get red lipstick on it Mister J. Or do I get to call you Daddy?"

The reaction was instant and she felt his member twitch against her leg. Hands trailed along her back and she felt him unzip the back of her dress. Her bra was exposed and literally torn open down the middle to let her breasts drop due to lack of support.

Harley had taken her a long time ago to her her right nipple pierced, the bar was baby pink steel. She had loved how it sparkled in the light. The Joker reached down and pulled the bar sharply drawing a moan from her lips. A hand pulled her hair sharply exposing her neck to the bite of his metal covered teeth. Mewls of pleasure passed her lips and she ground her hips down.

The feel of his arousal through his pants made her need grow. Reaching down she unbuckled his belt and made quick work of freeing his member. She stroked him a few times before she bunched up her dress, pulled her thong to the side, and with a shift of her hips sank down onto him with a low moan.

"Princess, you're tight for Daddy. Tell me when is the last time another **man** _fucked_ you?" He growled out his question and she felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. She couldn't answer that. She was Twenty Two and she'd never been with a man, it was just once years ago with who she'd realized was nothing more than a boy. "What's this? Never had a man make up unable to walk?"

Eve shook her head and let out a breathy no. "Never a man… just a boy and it was once. It's been Momma ever since."

"Oh I love to hear you sweet talk!" The Joker bucked his hips sharply up making her moan lowly and tug at his hair, her own hips twitching in response. "What do you say Princess? Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty…?"

"Please Daddy!" she cried out and was rewarded with a guttural moan. Hands gripped her hips and started to guided her as she ride him in the driver seat of his car. It was so very different from when Momma took her. Momma had to use toys and her hands, he didn't. She was ashamed to say it but she liked this almost more.

The heat that she felt from his member and body over all was making her hot all over. He continued to guide her hips, and that she was glad for. Harley never let her do this, said it wasn't in her taste. Momma had to always be over her Princess to protect her.

She could feel his right hand move toward her core and his lips pressed against her ear. His words were in a low snarl as he pressed her clit, "Cum for Daddy little Princess."

And oh did she! The wail that passed her lips, the arch of her back as she pressed against him. He let out his own roar as filled her to the brim. Lyn trembled. That felt amazing. So that was what she was missing out on? She wondered if he'd take her again later. Not now though, she was still new to his ravaging ways.

~:~:~:~:~:~  
SMUT END  
~:~:~:~:~:~

It only took a moment for her to find herself all but tossed back into the passenger seat. "Fix yourself up. You're going home."

The Jokers voice was hollow, there was no emotion in it. Tears gathered in the girls eyes. Quickly she righted herself as best she could. She didn't speak more than giving him her address. To which he laughed and booted her out a block away from her complex.

"Maybe next time You'll be able to stay Princess. But Daddy's got work to do!" He sped away, the cackle that was his signature ringing loudly in the night air. Silence was all she could hear, and it made her ears burn.

"No…."

And just like that she was alone again.

"NOOO!"

~:~:~:~:~:~

 **A.N. I'll share what happened in the next chapter with what this does to her poor mind. When there is rough handling of any submissive person, then there needs to be After Care. This is kind of a big deal. I'm speaking from what experience and knowledge that I have. To not give proper care afterwords is to show you literally don't care at all. Anyway, I'll leave more info in the Ending Authors Note of the Next chapter!**


	4. The Princess Conquers a Castle

Chapter 4: The Princess Conquers a Castle

 _Note: This chapter came into being while listening to Halsey's_ _Castle_ _, and said song will be featured in this chapter, though it will be shorter then the actual full version._ _www_ _.polyvore com /cgi /set? id= 231707284_

It had been a month since the Joker had tossed the Princess to the curb. It was time for her to take back her life. He was going to pay for what he did. Pay for the mess she'd been list with. She remembered the walk home, it had been one of the most shameful she'd ever walked.

Once long locks had been sheered close, save the top which was a fair amount longer. When she looked at it, it was very much like the jokers save for the fact it was bleached out to a near white blonde with hot pink tips.

Looking over her attire again she ran her hand over the front of the dress. Her snooping had lead her to learn that Joker was going to be in the club. Frost, or Jonny, as he said she could call him, had been more than helpful once she told him what had happened.

She needed to show him that she was more than jus a broken Princess. She'd take him down a notch if it was the last thing she did. She'd managed to secure a spot as the singer of the night.

"Come on Angel. It's time." Frost peaked into the door and Even took a deep breath. It was time to show the Joker just what she was made of. Lavender eyes flared with a dark light. She was going to bring the house down.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The lights of the club where dark, and she knew that the patrons of the club not knowing the singer made them not very interested in her. Slowly the music began and she let the words flow, her head down, the light above her casting shadow on her face.

 _"Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise, Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised, And now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it"_

Her head tilted back, her own free hand wrapping lightly around her throat before she looked around the club. Bangs hand partly on her face as she walked off of the stage in a slow pace. After the first few lines all of the patrons around the tables had their eyes on her. She has always prided herself on her singing. She wasn't the best but she never struggled to convey emotion in her words.

 _"Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it…..There's no use crying about it"_

She strutted in between the tables, hands trailing over men's shoulders, and women's cheeks.

 _"I'm headed straight for the castle, They wanna make me their queen,"_

She thought of Harley. The woman who was still missing.

 _"And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean, I'm headed straight for the castle. They've got the kingdom locked up,And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_

 _Straight for the castle…."_

It was then she looked back and was met with an angry stare. She had his full attention. **Good** , she was ready to bring his castle down around him.

 _"Oh, all these minutes passing, sick of feeling used…."_ What he did flashed in her mind and she closed her eyes tightly as she kept singing, " _If you wanna break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised…"_

Tilting her head back and touche her neck again, staring at the ceiling, _"And now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it… Already choking on your pride, so there's no use crying about it…."_

And there was no point crying about it, What's done was done. Looking up at the VIP section she saw Joker breathing heavily. He lifted a hand and beconded her to him. A smirk crossed her lips, " _I'm headed straight for the castle, They wanna make me their queen. And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean. I'm headed straight for the castle…"_

She stopped in front of the beaded curtain, her fingers trailing over the golden beads with a smile, _"They've got the kingdom locked up, And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut…"_

Silently she parted the beads and moved to stand before him, her red lips parting for the final line before she held the mike out for Jonny to take, " _…Straight for the castle."_

The entire club cheered and a moment later the usual DJ was back in place. Ignoring the club behind her she reached down her dress and pulled out a letter. There were no markings on it. Evelyn placed a kiss on it before dropping it on the table before the Joker. With a practiced grace she sat near him, not close enough to touch but tease.

"That was…. an interesting song Princess." the Kings voice was low, rumbling darkly in his chest. A tattooed hand moved to snatch the letter and she reached a heel foot out and placed the heel on letter preventing him from opening it.

"I don't think so. You've been a very bad Daddy. Just how do you think Momma will react when she finds out what you've done to me?" there was a mock innocence in her voice, but a dark look in her eye as she met ice blue.

"Want just what did I do? You wanted it Princess, so I just gave it to ya!" His laugh echoes around the club drawing the stares of a number of people. "And I know I gave it to ya **Good**." He cackled, back arching so he looked at the ceiling. "You're a pain in the ass you know that?"

"Oh, I'm more than that Daddy, and you're the one who's going to pay. Not me." It was instant. His hand was around her neck and she let her head fall back, eyes closing in bliss. She'd fallen into a bit of insanity from what he had done to her. Her mind made her want the hurt, almost as if she needed it to feel alive.

"Try that again…. **Princess**!" The King hissed darkly in her ear. His free hand resting next to his head. The movement was so sudden then is shocked him.

Evelyn headbutted him, hard. The shock was just what she needed to shove him away from her. Grabbing the envelope she tossed it at him. It was heavy enough to actually fly at him, but not hurt in any way.

"You know where I am **Daddy**." she spat out the name before turning and storming out of the club.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Frost I want you to bring her back… NOW!" the joker yelled but the bearded man didn't move, but instead looked so very uncomfortable.

"Boss…. You really need to read that… She said it was important."

"Blah blah Blah Blah! All that talking going to get you hurt Frosty~" Rolling his eyes the King ripped open the kissed envelope. What he saw made the laugh die on his lips. Instead true fear replaced it.

 _Testing of Evelyn Baker_

 _STDs: None_

 _Infections: None, high bacterial count on Cervix._ _  
_ _Medication prescribed, 9/14_

 _Iron: Low_

 _Iron tables recommend, generic brand is advised._

 _Pregnancy: Positive_

 _Note, At the request of Patient test was done 5 times, to confirm._

 _-Notice, contact our office for the scheduling of appointments. Should you wish to terminate the pregnancy come back in before 9/28 to do so._

 _We hope to hear from you soon!_

 _Gotham Center for Women's Health_

He dropped the pages and saw a black and white photo written on with a bright red marker.

" **This is YOUR fault. I'll never forgive you for this** ** _Daddy_** **! I get they'll have your eyes…. For now. I'm not planning in letting this go on any more than it has… Bye Bye Baby."**

"GET PRINCESS BACK TO MY HOME **_NOW_**!"

 _A.N.: I'm working on chapter 5 now! Reviews make me post sooner~_


	5. The Princess' Little Prince

Chapter 5: Princess' Little Prince

She entered her new apartment with a small sigh. The one she'd gotten was under the name Evelyn Quinzel. Lyn was certain that her Momma wouldn't mind, at least in the old days she wouldn't have. Looking at the calendar she touched the 28h of September and sighed. She didn't know what to do.

She could only hope he did come, if not she'd have to leave. Make a new life elsewhere. She'd call on an old friend if need be, though she hoped she wouldn't have too.

~:~:~:~:~:~

Now in a much more comfortable set of clothes, black pajama bottoms and pink tank with baby feet printed on the front of her stomach. Pinning her hair back she made a cup of lavender tea and went through several emails on her computer when her front door was blown in.

The cup in her hand crashed onto the counter and she screamed as the green haired fiend himself stormed into her kitchen. After a moment she found the end of his cane in her face.

' _HOW DARE YOU!?_ " the cane moved down and poked her hard enough in the chest to send her stumbling back into the counter behind her. "You think can have the right to kill the Heir to my Kingdom?! I'll teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!"

"You're an idiot." Lyn deadpanned making the metal smile pause, anger cleared on his face. "Now tell me… what is today's date?" Turning she went about making a new cup of tea.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?! It's the 27th of Ocbot…..er…" realization hit him hard and he just stared. "You did it already… didn't you?"

"No. I didn't… I was wanting to see if you'd come after me and the baby… Seems that my hope was right. This baby boy will know who his father is." she held up a hand to stop him from speaking, "Mothers intuition."

The King came over and fell to his knees before her, his ear resting over her abdomen. Slowly she rested a hand on the back of his head, running her fingers lightly through his neon hair. "You hurt my Joker…. You committed a cardinal sin of our world…. you left me alone when I needed someone to keep an eye on me. Daddy J….. You've heard of Aftercare right? Or does Momma have to teach you when we get her back?"

"I know what it is Princess, but you also know, I'm not the most caring in the Kingdom." He stood and grabbed her hand. "You and Baby are comin' home with me. I'm gonna keep an eye on ya."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Evelyn looked over at Frost as he loaded a silver suitcase into the black SUV. She smiled and ran her hands over the small bump. It had been a few weeks and Joker had finally tracked down the man she'd seen before. Griggs.

Picking up the photo from the file left in the SUV she looked it over and tilted her head to the side, "…. You're gonna be my friend…."

"What was that Princess?" The Joker slipped in next to her in the back seat as Frost got into the diver seat. Humming she slid over and rested her head on his shoulder, while his hand snaked around her waist keeping her close, a golden machine gun between his legs.

"I think you should make Griggs your friend Daddy… then maybe blow him up?" The laugh was instant and his gave her a small squeeze.

"That sounds like it could be fun." Evelyn closed her eyes. It was easy enough to remember when they found out just where Harley was being kept. It was a day that the King had lost himself. She couldn't reach him, so she'd just sat in the chair near him to keep an eye on him while she did some online shopping.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Princess watched from the safety of her chair as the Joker pulled apart an entire white baby grand. It made her sad, it had bee one of her favorites. However she knew that when he was in this sort of mood, it wasn't good to interrupt him.

He had defiled all the walls with his crazed script. He had been muttering that the walls needed to laugh as he put it. Once that had been completed he had drawn a smile over his face with the same marker.

While the gender of the baby would not be given to them, at the King's request, they had agreed to make the baby's room a dark theme. Greens and browns, grays and reds. She had used Frost to find a crafts man to create a custom cradle to hold the baby. Black wood, and it looked much like the wall of a castle. She was hoping to surprise Harley with it when she got home.

Seeing that Joker had finally stopped his madness she put the computer down under her chair. The silence was sad. They were both sad. Having one another had been helpful, but it wouldn't be complete until Momma was back in their bed.

The door opened and in an instant Joker sat up the gun pointed at Jonny. The man walked in slowly and help his hand up before moving to sit on the stairs at the door.

"Where is she?" the Clown King shook his head a bit to pay better attention to what he was about to be told. Frost shook his head with a slight sigh.

"It's complex… It's not just is disappearing. There's this new law were if you're a bad enough bad guy the stamp terrorist on your jacket and they send you to this swamp in Louisiana…. A black site." Frost looked over ans saw that Princess was silently crying. She had her eyes closed tightly and she was shaking ever so slighty. "That's where she is.." he looked back at his boss with a tight frown, "What do we do?"

"Bring the car around…" Joker shook her head as it for clear his thoughts, "We're going for a drive…" A moment later Frost stood Evelyn heard a laugh fall form his lips that she'd never heard before. It was insane.

Slowly she walked over to him and curled up against his side. She found herself pinned and taken roughly there on the floor. Not once did she protest. It was the first time he'd touched her in such a way since the night she moved in. There was a big differance between this and the first time.

What was that Difference?

He stayed.

He showed he **cared**.

That was what she had been craving for so long, and she finally got it.

~:~:~:~:~:~

 **Note** : _Shout out to Yaoigirl123, Guest, dreamer06300, and silverwinterwhite! Thank you for reviewing. On that note I do hope none of you actually thought that I'd have her kill the baby! Also the bit about the baby close in the last part of the chapter, when Frost finally informs Joker about where Harley is! There are in fact baby clothes in that scene in the upper right hand corner. Just as he falls back and does his slow crazy laugh, there they are. That is was inspired me to have her keep the baby._


	6. The Princess Makes a Friend

Chapter 5: The Princess Makes a Friend

 **Note: I've no knowledge of anything to do with gambling so if the name of a game is wrong I'm sorry! www polyvore com /cgi /set?id= 231801456**

Joker kept Princess close to his side as he walked around the gambling joint. She looked around with little interest until she saw a Craps game. Smiling she pointed and Daddy J being indulgent let her play a few rounds. In the end she came out with $600 and a leg numbing kiss that made several of the patrons whistle at them.

Off to the side she saw a commotion and then heard a tazer going off. Seems that their man had been found. Joker nodded to Frost and the man followed after the men with the suitcase in hand.

~:~:~:~:~:~

"Yo, slick. What's up?" Lyn watched form the door as Frost opened the silver case and handed over a cube of cash labeled 121K3B. It was made up to just hundred dollar bills. The moron in question eyed frost before speaking again, "Griggs. You are?"

"You might wanna keep your mouth shut." It was clear to say that Frost was not impressed. Next to the door Shotgun, one of Jokers other henchman sat ready with a golden gun should anything go wrong. As Griggs scoffed Joker walked in behind him, while Evelyn went and stood at Frost's side.

"Can I go man? What the hell is going on, man?" The joker helpd a finger up to his lips and Princess just smiled and winked. This was going to be entertaining, "This is crazy." A moment of terror filled the man face once the Joker opened his mouth, his hands now on Grigg's shoulders.

"Blah, blah-blah, -blah, blah, blah." slowly the King massaged the debtors shoulders, his voice staying at a fairly quiet level of volume. "All that chitchat's gonna get ya hurt." The hypnotic trance that had fallen over Griggs vanished the moment the Joker clapped his hands hard on the man.

"Oh! My God!" Joker snarled and slowly circled at eye level with Griggs. The King of Insanity was there, the snarl that came form his lips make Princess bite her lip hard. He had does the same the last time he had her and it was a major turn on. "Mmm…."

Now standing at his full height he held his left hand out. The golden ring on his pinkie in front of Griggs' face. There was no emotion, only a blank mask. After a moment the man shrugged a bit then planted a kiss on the ring.

The joker kept the stone look on his face for a few more seconds before it broke into a smile and her straddled the mans hips. "I could tell you mean that." He laughed maniacally, tattooed hands taking hold of Griggs face. "You're gonna be our friend…"

"I… I can do that… Wait.. Our?" Griggs frowned as the King stood and held out a hand. Evelyn put her hand in his and found herself placed in Griggs lap by Joker.

"Get his phone Princess…" Joker smirked and Princess sensually pulled the phone from the guards jacket pocket. Planting a red kiss on the mans cheek she handed the phone to Frost who planted a small bug in the back. Once it was done she placed in back in his pocket.

"Yes Griggs. **Our** friend….." It only took a moment but the man quickly recognized her, speaking as she stood up.

"You're Quinns cousin! What the hell are you doing her-!" he was cut off as she all but kicked him to the floor with a well planted heel on his chest.

"You don't get to speak. You owe the King your life. And if it was up to me you'd be dead already." As he went to stand she stepped on his chest pressing her weight down. He cried out and it was music to her ears. "You hurt Momma… So I'm gonna hurt you…" Behind her Joker was cackling, "But not yet…. Who knows if you're good I might just forgive you."

Her voice was kind and soothing but the evil look in her eyes spoke volumes.

"Oh Princess you know how to get Daddy's blood boiling!" Joker came up behind her pulling her off of the grounded man. "You're going to do something for us…. Take this to the Queen…." Joker held out a small purple phone only to drop it on Griggs chest. "We're tracking it, so we'll know if she gets it."

"Y-Yes Sir!" in all honestly Evelyn was surprised the man hadn't pissed his pants when the joker came into the room. It would be fun to take him down in the end.

"Now get out of here. You've got a job to do." Waving his hand at Griggs he escorted Princess from the establishment. Now they just had to wait for all the pieces to fall into place.

Soon Momma would be coming Home.

 **Note: I know this was a bit short, but I hope that it was a good chapter all the same! The next one will touch on after the factory incident when Joker kidnaps the scientist to disactivate Harley's rice grenade!**


	7. The Princess Screams

Chapter 7: The Princess Screams

www polyvore com/ cgi/ set?id =231802803

 **Edited 12-3-17, now twice as long as before.**

Evelyn walked around the nursery sighing. Joker had left to go after a lead that Griggs had given them. While she'd wanted to go with him, he said that it was no place for her to go.

It had been nearly a month since they'd given Griggs the phone to give to Harley. Her first trimester was over. Seems that it was nearly time to bring her home. Hearing her phone go off she picked it up and smiled. It was from Daddy.

{TXT: Daddy J- _Heading home, be ready for me._ }

{TXT: Daddy J- _A fire and the Bear skin rug will work perfectly_ }

Ah, so that's what he wanted. Smiling she went to his room and lit a fire in the large fireplace. She loved it there, the rug was so very soft and he never could seem to keep his hand to himself anymore. Something about her just glowing and oozing sexuality.

Humming, she went to his closet to steal one his him many maroon shirts. The button downs were so comfortable and she could always sew buttons back on should they go flying. Stripping out of her jeans and sweater she made quick work of pulling the button down over her Underthings and the shirt.

After a moment of thought she pulled on a pair of heels too. He seems to like it when she was in them. Dancing around the room she went over to the stereo, the CD was a Kesha one. Grinning she turned it to the third song.

Take It Off ran in the room and she found herself dancing around. This song had been her song back in college. It was the first song that she and Harley had danced to, the one she'd kissed her too.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
 _Bits of the song will be missing to makes it hopefully not such a filler section!_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Harley smiled at Evelyn as she drug her into the small club. It was one in the seedier part of town, but they didn't want anyone to know that they were seeing each other just yet. They had only been dating a few weeks but to Evelyn it was perfect.

It was a birthday gift for Evelyn from Harley. She was only 19 but since she looked older no one bothered to card her on the way in,plus it was the darker side of Gotham, who really cared anyway? Taking the Strawberry Daiquiri from Harley she sipped at it but before she could finish it the tall blond shrieked and all but drug Evelyn to the floor with her.

 _There's a place downtown,_

 _Where the freaks all come around_

 _It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all_

Harley pulled Evelyn up against her front, one leg placed between the younger woman's as she swayed her to the beat with her.

 _When the dark of the night comes around_

 _That's the time, that the animal comes alive_

 _Looking for something wild_

Evelyn wrapped her arms around Harley's shoulders and felt her cheeks turn a hot pink. She hadn't expected this form the sweet woman. With the next beats she found her self spun around so that her back was against Harley's torso while said woman ran her hands along Evelyn's front.

 _There's a place downtown,_

 _Where the freaks all come around_

 _It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all_

 _And they turn me on_

 _When they take it off, when they take it off everybody take it off_

Evelyn felt Harley's hand creep up under her shirt, caressing the skin on her stomach before moving higher. One hand groped at her chest while the other traced idle patterns across her abdomen.

 _There's a place I know if you're looking for a show_

 _Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor_

 _And they turn me on when they take it off_

 _When they take it off everybody take it off_

Now the hand that had been touching her breast was out from under her shirt and holding firmly to Lyn's neck making her head tilt back sharply. "I want you yo be Mine Princess… Mine alone…." Harley spoke against Princess's ear, her knee between the girls legs. "Will you behave for Mommy?"

 _Lose your mind, lose it now_

 _Lose your clothes, in the crowd_

 _We're delirious tear it down_

 _'Til the sun comes back around_

Elation rushed through Evelyn's body and she let her body fall back against Harley's. She was more than willing to give herself over to this woman. "Yes Mommy…. I'll be yours.

"Good girl…." Harley turned Lyn around and kissed her in the middle of the club. "Such a good Princess….."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Unable to help herself she put the song on repeat, losing herself in the memory. Hopefully sooner rather than later Harley would be home. It wasn't until the song was on its 4th time repeating that she heard it.

Gun shots, and lots of them.

~:~:~:~:~:~

"Come on Frost, time for you to call it a night." the group strolled into the mansion only to stop short. There were bodies everywhere. Blood spattered on the walls, broken glass covered the floors.

It was only a second before more shots were heard echoing around, followed by a scream. All of them took off running to the upper floor to find the one who screamed.

Joker knew it was Princess.

~:~:~:~:~:~

The door swung open and what they saw made the freeze. She was covered in blood, it was easy to see where a bullet had grazed her cheek. But what shocked them was the gun in her hand; as she shot a man who was clearly dead several times in the head.

The black and pink gun finally ran out of bullets. She's put seven rounds into the mans head, the others lost somewhere in his chest. Blank eyes looked up at the group.

Slowly so as not to spook her, Joker made his way over. She raised the gun at him.

Then she pulled the trigger.

Bang!

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Note: Yes, two chapters at once! Since they were both short I figured it would be nice. Review feed the muse loves! And yes the next chapter is done as well~ So if I get a few review I might just post it sooner rather than later! Also thank you LoveK for being the newest reviewer!


	8. The Princess Breaks

Chapter 8: The Princess Breaks

EDITED 12-3-17, grammar edited.

 _She raised the gun at him._

 _Then she pulled the trigger._

 _Bang!_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The bullet flew past Jokers face be a mere inch, landing squarely in the forehead of a now to dead intruder.

A clatter was heard as the gun hit the floor, followed by her not a moment later. Joker caught her easily, holding her close as she silently cried. A hand pet her hair gently while he pressed a soft kiss to her brow, not minding the blood that he got on him. "Frost… get this mess cleaned up… We're moving the bathroom."

Scooping the young woman up in his arms he carried her into the bathroom. Not bothering to take off any clothes, he turned the shower on and after making sure the water hot stepped under the stream. Evelyn never even flinched.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

SMUT WARMING  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~

She stayed there, unresponsive. Joker tilted her head up and saw terror in her eyes. Shaking hands came up and took his face in her hands. Her fingers curled in his hair and she pressed her lips to his. He let her stand on her own, but she quickly wrapped one of her legs around his waist. She needed him to make her feel something other than this fear.

She'd been so close to losing everything. He'd been so close to having his kingdom fall. They needed this.

His hand ripped the underwear from her hips before he lifted her so that both of her legs could wrap around his middle. Red lipstick from his lips covered her face by the time he was done ravaging her mouth. A low keening mewl passed her lips as she ground her hips against his.

Silver teeth racked against her throat and a low snarl left his mouth before the King freed his member and thrust into her. Her body wasn't ready but she didn't care, after a few thrusts she was drenched. She needed him to make her feel again.

Low growls and snarls were the only sounds that he made, while she cried out in bliss.

"Daddy! More, please!" Joker pulled out of her with a snarl before he shoved her chest against the tile wall, reentering her once more with a roar. A hand fisted in her hair and she all but screamed. The cry echoed in the small space as did the sound of his hips hitting hers.

It didn't take long for her to scream her climax. Clawing at the shower wall she grabbed the railing to keep herself standing.

Turns out heels in the shower really wasn't the best idea.

The Joker roared as he too came undone, filling her to the brim. Panting the man hunched over her back, his forehead resting lightly on her shoulder. "Don't do that against Princess…. You scared Daddy….."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

SMUT END  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It terrified him that she'd been alone when that had happened. Why had he left her alone? After a moment he pulled away frr of her body and slowly took the clothes from their bodies, including the heels on her feet.

Once naked he held her close, savoring the warmth that her body gave off. Gently he grabbed a wash cloth and using a lavender body wash she favored cleaned all the blood away. He paused when he got the the baby pump on her front. He dropped onto his knees and rested his forehead there.

A small hand touched the back of his head before tilting his chin up so she could meet his eyes. "We're ok now…. You saved us Daddy…" She spoke softly and lovingly. "It's ok now… Soon Momma will be home and everything will be ok…"

"I'm leaving in an hour to get her…." he spoke softly to her like he was speaking to a child. "You will be a good girl for me while I'm gone right?" Standing he placed his fingers on her lips as she nodded.

"Yes Daddy…. Bring Momma home…. Please."

"Don't worry Princess, Mommy will be home very soon."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

 **Note: Boom, review loves! Working on chapter 9 now.**


	9. The Princess' Nightmare

Chapter 9: The Princess' Nightmare

 **NOTE! I added a big chunk to chapter 7, let me know what you guys think! I also hope that the grammar is much better now. I've done a fair bit of editing myself since I've no Betta**!

Joker took his time to finish washing Princess and before he had a chance to clean himself she did for him what he'd done for her. After washing each tattoo she planted soft kisses on them. It was only when she got to his groin that she smiled wickedly and cleaned him with her mouth.

Once done they got out and the dried off each other before Joker carried her out to the bedroom, dressed her in a long nightgown and tucked her into bed. Kissing her brow he went about putting on a smart black tuxedo. Sleepily she watched him and smiled.

"Now Princess, Daddy has some business to go take care of…" humming he sat next to her on the bed and held her hand in his gloved one. "I'll bring Mommy home… I promise."

"Daddy?" she spoke softly and gripped his hand tightly, there was vulnerability in her eyes and voice.

"What is it Princess?" he was growing impatient…. He was running out of time.

"We love you. All of us. Princess and B… the little Prince. Be careful." Not giving him a chance to respond she pulled her hand away and rolled onto her side, her back now facing him. Her eyes closed and she fell fast to sleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Frost! I know I said I'd take you with me but I need you here… You're the only that that I trust to keep the Princess and Prince safe. Shotgun will be coming along with me instead." Joker picked up the golden gun that he had sitting by the door.

"You got it Boss…. J?" the Kind looked over his shoulder at his right hand man. "Bring her Home."

"You got it Frosty!" Cackling Joker left the mansion. It was time to finally bring his Queen home.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It had been quiet that night. Frost was sitting in recliner in the King bedroom to keep an eye on Evelyn when she woke up screaming, thrashing and ultimately falling off of the bed tangled up in the sheets.

The Man rushed over and gather the crying woman in his arms. She was still screaming, but it was mixed with crying. "He's Hurt! Daddy!"

"Shhhh! Evelyn, relax it was just a dream…" he pet her hair but she just shook her head before burying her face against his chest.

"I want Daddy.… Frost you have to go find him…. Please! We need to find him! He'll burn!" Before Frost had a moment to say anything his phone went off.

"What's up boss?… What?!" Eveylyn tried to quiet her crying but it wasn't working. "She jsut woke up from a bad dream… Something about you being in a fire….. I'll be there in 30 Boss. Just hold on…"

"Where's Daddy?" she tried to grab the phone but Frost held it out of reach.

"Princess you have to keep it together…"

"Fuck keeping it together! I can't lose him! I can't take care of the babies on my own!" Frost's eyes widened and she nodded trying to dry her eyes. "I wanted to tell him and Mommy at the same time…"

"Get dressed…But you're going to stay in the car, you got that?" Frost glared at her and had to hold back a smile as she rushed around to get dressed. All the put on were sweats and a jacket with a massive panda head on the back.

"Come on Evelyn… Let's bring him home…"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

 **Note: She doesn't have anything meta-human about her, but the kids just might~**


	10. The Princess Loves

Chapter 10: The Princess Loves

 **Note: No reviews from the latest chapters….. feed my muse?**

"Boss!" Frost walked around the wreckage of the aircraft, his face set in a grim frown. This was not looking good at all. He'd been searching for almost an hour with no sign of Joker. Logically Frost knew that he had to be OK, the man had called him for God's sake! Wait…. Called him!

Frost reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, calling the name "Boss Man Joker". It was something that Evelyn had done when she got him a new phone. While he'd been fine with the flip phone, she made him get an upgrade.

He listened anxiously and took off running when he heard the all too familial ring tone of _Frosty the Snowman_. Yet another one of Evelyn's antics. It seemed like an eternity for him to reach the pile of rubble that the song was coming from.

What he saw however made her stop short. Evelyn was there cradling Joker tightly in her arms. Tears streamed down her face as she rocked with him in her arms. The left side of his face was covered in black, the suit he'd had made for getting Harley destroyed. Frost listened to her singing softly and sighed.

Princess was singing Rock a Bye Baby to her King softly. She finished the song with a kiss on his brow. The white lapel of his cumber-bun was stained red with blood. Looking up she shook her head a bit, her hold loosening on Joker ever so slightly.. "Let's get him home Frost… He needs medical attention."

Nodding Frost bent down and picked the joker up, him under his left side while Evelyn supported the right. Carefully they made their way to the SUV and off the sped to the mansion. She could only hope it wasn't too late.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Joker stirred, the first thing he heard was a steady beeping. Blinking slowly he took stalk of his surrounding. This wasn't his room but he did know what it was. "Damn pink…" He remembered when Evelyn told him she'd painted the medical bedroom pastel pink. As an incentive for him not to have to be there. Seems it hadn't worked out so well after all.

He tried to move his hand only to find it held down tightly. Anger flashed in his eyes and he moved to strike what was holding him, when he saw that it was Princess. She was still asleep, tear tracks clear on her cheeks. She looked like hell. His right hand came and gently touched her hair. The sleeping girl stirred bit didn't wake. "Little fool…."

"She hadn't left your side if over a week Boss." Frost walked into the room. Seeing him so casual surprised the King. Frost always wore suits, this was a first. Seeing him ins jeans and a t-shirt. Taking in the Jokers look he laughed softly. "She wanted casual. When the Princess gives an order you follow it. The doctor learned that the hard way."

"Oh really? Just what did she do?" The thought of the Princess being angry was an entertaining one. Not saying a word Frost went over and pulled a black plastic sheet off of a once white chair. It was stained with blood.

"Blew his head off…." The Joker's eyes widened and he looked down at the brunette holding his hand. "Boss…. She knew the moment you got into your accident. Woke up in hysterics…"

"Interesting…."

~:~:~:~:~:~

Evelyn woke curled up to a warm body and snuggled closer. A gravely chuckle was heard. "You're adorable Princess. Come on… Let Daddy see those pretty lavender eyes."

Blinking sleepily she looked up. Joker's ice blue stare met her own and she lunged up, kissing him hard before she started to cry, sobs shaking her form. "I-I thought I lost you t-too!"

He pet her hair gently and kissed her brow. "Relax Princess…. It's ok. I'm fine….. It will just take a bit longer to get the Queen back…."

"Daddy… you're silly…" she sat back a bit and wiped the tears form her eyes. It was only then he saw just how tired she was. There were black rings under her eyes. He reached up and cradled her face in his hands as she continued to speak , "I have it all planned out. You just have to go get her."

"And just how did you plan all of this out?" His eyes narrowed at her innocent expression.

"Frost may have helped me with breaking Griggs down…" The memory of him screaming like a little girl and spilling all of Belle Reve's secrets. "I know were she is…. I need you to bring her home. We're going ot need all the help we can get with the babies."

Leaning forward she kissed him squarely on the lips before sliding off of the bed. "Your uniform to get in has been made. Frost will be waiting with a squad to get her you. Bring her home Daddy."

Evelyn barely made it to the top of the stairs when she heard the raging cry from the room she'd left the Joker in. She smiled and made her way up to the second floor when she started to sway. Her vision slowly turned to grey, then black and she fell.

~:~:~:~:~:~

"Princesss~" Joker hissed as he shot out of the room, "Try that aga… Evelyn!" He left the room just in time to see the brunette fall down the last few stairs. The King slid across the floor and gathered her up in his arms, holding her close.

"FROST! GET THAT DOCTOR BACK NOW!" never before had such a howl of rage been heard throughout the mansion. Frost ran into the entryway and froze when he saw the scene before him. Pulling out his phone he left the space and placed the call.

Looking back to the Joker he saw the man pick the limp body up and carry her to the room he'd just been in. Gently he tucked her into the bed. Frost walked into the room behind them and never before had he heard the Joker so broken. "Baby…. This isn't funny…. you need to tell me what you meant…."

"Boss…" Joker glared over his shoulder before standing and cackling a mad cackle. "She wanted to tell you and Harley at the same time…. She found out she's having twins."

"Two…." Joker shook his head. Going over to the wall be slammed his head hard into it. "Bring the car around Frosty. We're bringing her home. **Now**."

"Yer Sir." Frost left the room as Joker stalked back over to the bed. His fists slammed down just a hair from Evelyn's head, but not once did she stir. He wrapped his hand round her throat for so long it made her face turn blue but still she didn't wake. He screamed flung himself away and left the room. Just before he exited the room he stopped and looked over his shoulder, his voice darker than night, full of pain. "This isn't over Princess. You'll pay for this."

 **Note: Review loves! They motivate me to actually keep up my writing. I had another version of this tale pop into my head and I'll be working on that as well, but won't post it until this work is completed.**


	11. The Queen Takes Revenge

Chapter 11: The Queen Takes Revenge

 **Note: Enjoy.**

Joker sat in the back seat with Harley, letting her cling to him as they drove back to the mansion. As much as he was loathed to admit it, Princess did a good job with in organizing this prison break. Harley smothered him in kisses, straddling his lap seeing as she wanted to keep oh so very close.

"What you been up to Puddin?" she spoke softly with a grin. Joker chucked and gripped her hips tightly. "You been lonely without me? Haven't replaced me have ya?" While she didn't want to admit it she was scared that he had. His chuckled was condescending.

"No… but I did a lot of thinking…" The Queen tilted her head to the side and frowned, "Do you wanna know what I was thinking about Baby?"

"Of Course Puddin! I'm sure it was interesting." Smiling she ran her fingers threw his hair. She'd missed its bright color. Maybe she'd get a bit of jewelry made to match the toxic green. The Jokers Left hand crept up the woman's back before fisting in her head, jerking her head back leaving her throat exposed to his metal teeth.

"You said something about a year ago and I've given it a fair amount of thought. Then before I could act on it this little bird fell into my lap…" his voice turned into a growls, "With the most fascinating _amethyst_ eyes."

At first she was confused. Did he find a strange little bird or…. No! She went still and shook slightly. Her Princess… She was the only person she'd ever found with amethyst eyes. "Oh ya baby… She's so _good_."

Joker purred into her ear and Harley shoved him away and shot out of the car as soon as it stopped. Thankfully there had just made it to the mansion.

" **Evelyn**!" Her scream echoed around the mansion as she ran from room to room on the upper floor to find the girl. She was nowhere to be found. " **Princess**! Where are you?"

Joker stood on the landing watching Harley run around. The woman ran past him ans he grabbed her neck tightly, slamming her against the nearest wall. Rage was clear in his eyes. "Too much noise! IF you wake her up, you'll pay for it Babe."

"Where. Is. She?" Harley ground out and Joke made no move to respond. She heard someone walking out of a room at the end of the hall and she felt her heart stop. That was the room that she had been in many times when the Joker had hurt her. A scream tore form her throat and she lashed out, her fist connecting with the mans jaw with sickening crack.

He fell back rather hard onto his back side and watched as she took off down the hall. Seeing the girl she'd loved for years laying there, pale as a ghost, made tears fall from her eyes. Slowly she entered the room sitting delicately on the edge of the bed. With a shaking hand she took one of Evelyn's om her own, bringing it up to touch her cheek.

"Hey Princess…" Harley spoke softly and then curled up next to her on the bed, a hand lightly touching the handprint now showing up on the girls neck. "What the hell did he do to you?" Rage filled her entire being and she felt tears fall from her eyes. Her Puddin did this. He hurt her Princess.

"Now Harley that wasn't nice to d-!" he was cut off when she flew at him with a battle cry.

" _YOU BASTARD! YOU DID THIS TO HER!_ " She kicked at him and beat him with her fists. If only she had her bat! "You! RAT! You tried to strangle her! Your handprint is on her neck!"

Frost came into the room and past the two on the floor. He was glad that the Queen of Gotham was finally standing up from something. Ignoring them he took Evelyn's wrist and checked her pulse. It was getting a bit faster. The Princess was waking up.

Lavender eyes opened and she looked around. Seeing Frost she reached up and touched his cheek before dropping her hand and looking to were she heard what sounded like someone being used at a human punching bag.

"Mommy?" Her voice shook and tears built up in her eyes. Harley stopped her assault of the Joker and rushed over, all but leaping into the bed to straddle Princess' hips. Red lips met pink and Princess clung to the older woman desperately. It wasn't until Harley moved to settle her weight on Evelyn's hips that she gasped in pain and pushed the woman back to rest on her thighs.

"You'll hurt the babies if you sit there…." Princess took Harley's hand and placed them on her abdomen. One resting on the right side while the other rested on the left. "Baby 1 is here…. and baby 2 is there… Mommy…. We love you."

Harley sat there is shock. Yes they'd spoke about having kids one day. Having a normal life. The Queen pulled the sheets down and her Princess' shirt up to inspect the baby bump. It wasn't too small, nor too big. Leaning down she pressed her ear to listen.

"I love you too Princess… All of you."

 **NOTE: Hope this is ok. Harley isn't nearly done with Joker's punishment. While I probably won't go into detail about it it will make him way more careful. Also Not going to bother with another chapter unless I get one review. Please and thank you. I feel no one cares so much since there are so many better stories on her about triads. I know, I've read them. It makes me very... discouraged and want to stop all together.**


	12. The Princess Sleeps

**Chapter 12: The Princess Sleeps**

 _Note: Sorry this one took a bit longer. Trying to get all my Christmas stuff done on my end of the world for family and friends._

The Joker watched from the place he'd been beaten on the floor in shock. Never once had Harley struck him. Seems she did have the balls too stand up to him… at least where Princess was concerned. There was just one problem with that however, and that problem was just how Princess ended up pregnant in the first place.

Slowly the King stood and walked over to the bed, mindful of Harley. Evelyn turned with and bright smile and held out her hand to him. Once he took it she pulled him onto the bed next to her. It was perfect. She had them both now. It would be ok.

"Daddy?" she saw his look of apprehension as he stared at Harley. What was even more confusing was the evil look Momma was giving him! "Momma?"

"Sshhh Princess… It's ok." Harley smoothed a hand over her hair and curled up along the girls right side while Joker stayed on the left. Harley only then allowed ehr tears to fall. This wasn't what she'd wanted to have happen. She wanted to introduce them. While yes now she no longer had any secrets from Mr. J, she still wished she'd been able to tell him this one.

"Come on Dolls…. Let's head upstairs." Not giving Harley a chance to say no, Joker swept Evelyn up in his arms and chuckled when she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled close. Looking behind his at Harley she held out her hand for her to take. With a sigh and lady clown walked over and took the Princess' hand.

"I'm glad you're home Momma… We missed you." Tears fell from purple eyes and her hand shook near violently in Harley's hand. The Queen's heart broke a bit at the sight before her. Joker had taken care of her. Yes he'd hurt her but he'd kept her safe.

It didn't take much longer for the group to reach the master bedroom on the top floor. Gently the Joker placed Evelyn on her feet and lead her to the bathroom. Looking over his shoulder he motioned for Harley to follow them. Slowly she followed. It was odd too see Joker so attentive.

The King took his time to undress Evelyn, ignoring the shocked gasp that fell from Harley's lips upon seeing the bruise starting to show on her Princess's back. The Joker shook with anger and glared over his shoulder at the Queen. Evelyn flinched when he touched the mark and turned resting her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to fall…. Guess I did too much today." the Joker grumbled about her being reckless and lead her into the massive shower, warm water falling around her form before he moved to undress Harley. He took just as much care, planting kisses on the skin exposed. Once done he pushed her to the shower as well.

Harley entered behind Evelyn and found the girl in her arms. Sighing lightly she pet her girls hair, "Hey… you cut your hair…. It looks cute Princess…." her voice broke a bit as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. It had been so long since she'd seen her baby. "What you been up to Princess?"

"Making room for the babies…" she only paused a moment when she found a naked Joker pressed carefully against her back. "I found out a week ago that I'm having twins. A…..Are you mad?" It was then she realized that she and Momma had never spoken about children. She didn't know if she even wanted anything to do with kids! As if she read the panic in Evelyn's eyes Harley took her face in her hands and kissed her gently.

"It's ok Princess. I'm more than willing to help you. After all they are a mix of the two people I love most. You and my Puddin. Even if he's in my bad books right now." The Queen glared at the Kind before she found him kissing her deeply. She heard Evelyn giggle and slip out of their hold allowing the two to stand together.

Princess knew to let them have this moment. And have it they did. Making quick work to wash herself she exited the shower. The sounds coming from the pair did nothing to help her already crazy libido. Pulling on a robe she left the master, and went to the nursery. Best to leave them alone for a bit.

In the nursery was a rocking chair that had been passed down in her family for a number of generations. It didn't go per say with the darker theme of the room but it was familiar. Sitting in it was a stuffed hyena, Joker had gotten it for her after she moved in. It was very beat up, but she loved it.

Sitting with a groan in the rocker she propped her feet up and found herself fast asleep, the stuffed animal held securely in her arms.

~:~:~:~:~:~

Evelyn woke to a pair of small hands picking her up from the stop in the rocker, followed by a small laugh. "you still have that ratty thing…. I thought you tossed it J…."

"Nah, it has your smell. Helped keep me sane….. -ish…." Harley laughed and shook her head carrying Evelyn to the bedroom. With care she took the robe from her form and placed her in the middle of the bed while she took up the right side and joker the left.

"Go to sleep Princess… We'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" came her sleepy question as she snuggle down between them.

"Cross my heart my Princess. Now, sleep."

 **Note: Hope that wasn't to bad. I need some ideas about their future. I have one that I'll share when the times right. It's a good one.**


	13. Teaser

**Preview:**

 _"Will… will you live for me?"_

 _"Yes… But Pri-"_

 _"There's no time left…. You need to live for me. Live for them… Momma keep them safe… Go_ _. Momma it's ok now."_

 _"NO! I won't let you die!"_

 _"I might not be around but I'll always be here, now go. You can't let them get you again…"_

 _The lady clown found herself being pulled away by Frost. They barely made it out before a massive explosion rocked the building. There was no way to get Evelyn out now._

 _"_ ** _PRINCESS_** _!"_

 _~:~:~:~:~_

 **Let me know what you guys think of this. Either with a PM or Review. I would like to know what your opinions of this are.**


	14. King, Queen, and Princess Makes Three

**Chapter 13: King, Queen, and Princess Makes Three**

So much had changed in the month following the Queen's return. Joker had gone back to robbing backs on a regular basis, Harley staying back with Evelyn to finish prepping for the babies. There were putting the finishing touches on the nursery when Evelyn stopped dead in her tracks, dropping the towel she was carrying. He hand over the front of the bump.

"What's wrong?!" Harley ran over and instead of saying anything she put her hand under her blouse so she could feel the kicking from the twins. The Lady Clown smiled and knelt before Evelyn, resting her cheek on the bump. "They are wild little things. Mini Monsters!"

"That they are…. And they are killing my back. It seems to be their favorite to abuse…" Harley took the Princess' hand and lead her to the vanity in the master bedroom. Once she on the cushioned stool Harley pressing between her shoulder -blades so she would lean forward to rest her torso on the vanity. Her back exposed to the Queen's hands.

Kneeling behind Evelyn Harley gently massage the girls lower back. The affect was instant. A low moan of pleasure rumbled from Princess' throat. The tension was melting from her body at the Queens touch. "That feels good Momma…."

~:~:~:~:~:~

SMUT STARTS HERE

~:~:~:~:~:~

"Mmmm I bet it does Princess…" carefully Harley pulled the shirt off of Evelyn's form after turning her around to face her. Next the Bra went flying across the room. It was one of Harleys' favorite things. Princess had always had a decent chest but being pregnant made then even fuller. Humming Harley wrapped her red lips around the nipple with the bar and tugged at it teasingly with her teeth.

"Momma,you're teasing me." Carefully Evelyn pushed her back and stood, pushing the skirt down to the floor. With a sharp tug she pulled Harley up and methodically pulled the clothes off of her form. Each tattoo got a kiss and she nibbled at the woman's collar bone before pushing the now naked woman onto the bed.

While Evelyn had never once been a dominant personality, she did have the desire to please. Her mouth sought out her lovers core and made it her personal goal to make her scream. Harley's hand came down and kept Princess from moving. It was amazing how dedicated the girl was to her Dom, to both of them. The King and Queen. It didn't take long for Harley tom come undone.

They were both lost in one another and didn't notice the Joker watching them from the doorway. The slow clapping grabbed their attention. Harley just grinned a content grin while Evelyn turned bright pink and hid her face against the comforter Harley was resting on.

~:~:~:~:~:~

SMUT END

~:~:~:~:~:~

"You're too precious Princess." Joker came over and drew her into his, pausing when he had planned on doing when he felt the kicks from the twins against his front. Smiling he got onto his knees and rested his forehead against her front.

"My little Monsters… Givin' mother such kicks isn't nice ya know." as if they understood the kicks became gentler. "That's my guys!" It was rare for them to have a moment like this, so she savored it.

 **NOTE: Sorry! This took a bit, works kicking my ass right now. Review loves! It feeds the muse. Also check of my other Suicide Squad FanFic! Peace out! Also sorry this ir so short. The muse was having to split their brain power for both stories!**


	15. Frosty Touch

**Chapter 14: Frosty Touch**

 **Note: Enjoy my Darlings! It's so very long! Again no beta so I can only catch so much on my own.**

Evelyn was not in the best mood. Joker had been rather nasty with her lately. Told her she reminded him of a beached whale. He'd never had the most tact, that's for sure… Sighing she went to the secondary master bath. Over the last month, she moved herself to the room next to the nursery to in an effort to get away from the Joker and his taunting. Harley tried to get him to stop but in the end she could only do so much.

Once the bath was full of hot water and bubbles she sank into it with a groan. The lavender just melted her stress away. Grabbing the remote from the basket next to the tube, she turned on the small TV. It was time for a romantic comedy. She didn't feel any love from Joker so she's settle for seeing romance via viewing., and Harley had been keeping her distance from her as well. It as breaking her heart. Her movie of choice for the day was _Pretty Woman_.

"There you are Princess. Mommy and I are going to have some fun… Frost will be staying with ya to made sure you're taken care of."

"Fine. See you later." she grabbed the remote and turned the volume up on the TV, pointedly ignoring him. Evelyn didn't want to hear anything he had to say. A scoff was heard and then a lithe hand touched her cheek. _Harley_.

"Hello Princess… We'll be back soon my love." the Queen spoke softly into the girls ear. "I'll try to talk to him sweetie. You know him though, no thinking before he speaks. Be good. If you need us just have frost call." Smiling Harley took Evelyn's face in hands and kissed her gently, leaving behind a trace of her signature red lipstick.

"I love you Harley. Be careful Momma." Evelyn spoke softly so the queen could hear her. The woman left and Evelyn felt a rather uncomfortable twinge in her heart. "Come home soon…"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Evelyn wasn't sure how long she'd been in the bath but it was long enough for all the bubbles to vanish and water was long since cold. Sighing she grabbed the hand rail she'd had installed once she got big and pulled herself up. Humming she went to climb out when she felt the pressure that had been building for the few days break.

Looking down she saw red pooling in the water.

She screamed and fell back down hugging the bump as her form was racked with pain.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Frost stood in the living room and sighed. He left bad for Evelyn. The Boss hadn't been good to her as of late, but there was nothing he could do. He worked for the Joker, not Evelyn. Even Harley's wishes came before the young woman's. He was lost in thought and nearly missed the scream that rang through the mansion.

He took off running to the second master bath. What he saw made his freeze. Evelyn has managed to get herself out of the bathtub and was on the floor crying wrapped in a robe, red blood mixing with the water under her. He reached back to grab his phone and she cried out.

"No! Don't call them!" she held out her hand and he rushed over helping her to her feet. "Rinse out the tub, and refill it with warm water… Frost I need your help… Please…"

As much as he wanted to deny her, he didn't. Carefully he set her on the edge of the tub and went about doing what she'd asked of him. As the tub filled he put a number of towels on the floor to soak up the water and then took her arm. He had been reading book on the off chance that something like this happened.

He had been concerned about the lack of planning for the twins coming, but it seems she'd had a plan and kept it to herself. It didn't take long for the tub to refill and once it was done he helped her stand and walked her out to the bedroom where she picked up her phone and called a number Frost didn't recognize.

"Hello?..Hey, it's me. I need you….." she smiled a bit and closed her eyes, Frost could hear a woman's voice of the other end and an excited squeal. "You have the address. See you soon. Bye." she tossed the phone on the bed and rested her forehead against Frost's chest. "There is a woman coming to help me. Let her in, she won't hurt anyone."

"You know we can't let anyone in here Princess… Who the hell did you call?" he pet her hair and lead her back to the tub, giving her a moment to slip into a short slip dress before helping her into the water.

"My Grandmother of course."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Where is she Johnny?" She heard an all too familiar voice echo through the mansion and she smiled. Soon an older Lady walked through the bathroom door, her silver speckled locks over her shoulder in a long braid. "There she is. Hello Flower." Lady Lucy smiled and set of the edge of the tub, kissing the young woman's brow.

"I'm glad you're here Grand-mère, I couldn't do this alone." violet eyes closed and her head fell against the older woman's leg. "I'm afraid…" A few tears fell as she moan otu in pain curing another contraction. "I don't think I can do this without them."

"Hush Flower… We'll give them a ring shall we? They might just be able to get here in ti-" Grand-mère's words were cut off but another groan from her granddaughter. "The sooner the better too…."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

From the bedroom Frost was already putting a call into Harley, but using Evelyn's phone to ensure the call was answered. IT took only a second for the classic, ' _mommy's busy princess_ ', "Harley. It's Frost.

" _what the hell?! Where's Princess?!_ " He could hear the anger in her voice. Frost bit back a sigh.

"You both need to come home."

"But we just left a few hours ago! We're still out having fun!"

"Harley, she's in labor." There was a snort from the lady clown and then Joker was the one who responded. His voice was cold.

"She's not due for another 3 weeks. It's probably those Braxton Hicks contractions agai-" A scream came from the bathroom and Frost could hear what he thought were breaks shrieking to a halt.

"I thought so too, but the blood says otherwise. Get here quickly." Not giving them a moment to respond he hung up and went back to the bathroom. He'd been letting Evelyn hold his hand when contraction hit, he was sure his hand was broken in a few places. "They're on their way Princess."

"Thank you Frost." she cried against the back of his hand and let out a strangled cry and moan of pain followed by the release of pressure. Leaning back looked down and saw a bark brown head of hair with a rather toxic green patch mixed on under her. With the help of Frost and Grand-mère she sat back on the but and pulled the small body from the water.

As soon as the small body was above the water a cry was heard. A wailing shriek of a baby with a big pair of lungs. Looking down she started to cry tears of joy. "Hello my little Prince…. Momma loves you so much…" Looking up she saw that her Grand-mère was crying silently, a smile on her face. "He'll take after his father for sure…. No one can deny that hair."

"No, they can't Flower." the older woman clipped the baby's umbilical cord and cut it carefully, freeing the babe from Evelyn. "Here…"Next the took the baby and walked past frost with him in her arms. "Keep an eyes on her. Baby number 2 is on the way and this Prince needs his first bath."

Frost watched the woman go the a small basin that they had set up in the early stages of Evelyn's contractions and bath the baby. Before he could think about anything else a loud small was heard followed by running feet.

" **Mommy's comin** '!" It was Harley. Smiling he stood and pet Evelyn's hair. She's be ok.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The Lady Clown ran to the bathroom she knew Evelyn was in. Princess had hold her what her plan was months ago and Harley had supported her. Harley saw the older Lady and was about to pull a gun on her, but she saw how alike to Evelyn she looked so she figured it was her Grand-mère, the girl spoke about her a lot, after all she raised her after her mother died.

Harley stripped down to her bra and underwear and climbed into the tub behind Princess. Evelyn immediately leaned back against her front, a sigh of content falling from her lips. "I'm sorry Sweetie, but we has wanted this to be a surprise… for before the babies were born…."

Joker came into the bathroom holding a bouquet purple, pink, and blue roses. He came over and knelt by the tub and took Evelyn's hand planting a red kiss on the back of it. Evelyn went to say something but ended up tending up and gripping Joker's hand in a death grip.

"Quite a grip you've got there Princess…" Joker spoke softly and placed something on her hand. Looking over she gasped. It was a silver ring set with pink and white diamonds. The Joker wore a band as did Harley. "Yes I know. While I ain't the marrying kinda guy, I don't mind this. Happy Valentines Day Princess."

"Happy Valentines Day indeed." Joker turned around and found himself on the receiving end and a kick on the pants from Evelyn's Grand-mère. Seeing as he wasn't expecting it he fell to the side. He was about to lash out but he went even paler seeing who it was.

" ** _Madam_**?! Did not expect you here…" he mumbled before standing and offering a bow. "What brings you here?"

"My Granddaughter." the Madam stepped around him and handed the small babe to Evelyn who held him close with Harley who cooed over him. "You know just what will happen if you hurt her Jack. I've got my eye on you."

"Joker? Why did you call her Madam?" Evelyn eyed the two with interest. She'd known her Grand-mère's past had been something she didn't talk about but now she was curious.

"You know the Mob Boss I used to work with before I became this masterpiece?" Joker spun around with glee, "This lovely lady was the head of it! Her husband was just a figure head, this was the brains behind the operation! Madam Rose… Pleasure to see you again."

"Sadly I cannot say the same Mr. Napier." Leaning down she pressed a kiss to Evelyns brow withe a smile. "You're in good hands now Flower. I'll come back in a few days to make sure all is well. Au revoir."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Hearing all of that through Evelyn for a loop. She'd never expected her Grand-mère's history to be so interesting! Shaking his head Joker sat on the edge of the tub, eyeing the bundle in Evelyn and Harley's arms.

Carefully Princess handed the small bundle up to Joker, who looked a bit scared to be holding the small boy in his arms. There was a smirk on him lips when he saw the green tuffed of hair on the boys temple though. "You'll take after your old man yet…. But seems you've got your mummy's eyes."

"William Spade Quinzel-Napier." Evelyn spoke the name softly and Harley gasped. "I hope that's ok, that way they will have a part of both of you, not just Joker."

"That's more than ok Princess." Harley spoke softly, petting the blond hair on Lyn's head. She took the girls hand when she gasped and didn't even flinch when she felt her hand pop from Evelny's strong grip. The Second Quinzel-Napier was on their way. "J… Get in here. You'll need ot pick up Baby 2 once he's been born."

Joker handed the boy over to the two woman to hold as he stripped down to just his pants, and slid into the water. Pale hand went under the water and rubbed along Evelyn's inner thighs. It helped to sooth her a bit. "Thank you Daddy… That feels nice."

"Anything for you Princess." His right hand ghosted over her core, to see if he could feel the second baby crowning. "Soon, but no baby just yet…. Don't' give me that look. I have been known to read." Pale cheeks tinted pink and he looked down at the small babe in his lovers arms. Too soon the moment passed and pain once more took over.

Reaching down once more a grin covered the Jokers face. "Seems this little guys ready to meet us now hunny. You know what to do." Evelyn did he best not to cry, fore she didn't want to wake William in her arms. She used that built up cry to push the second baby out with a low whine, before falling into Harley's arms.

"Sophia Diamond Quinzel-Napier." Joker spoke softly as he pulled the baby from the water. As soon as the small head broke the surface she began go cry. The Joker placed her gently on Evelyn's chest right next to her twin and she calmed down instantly. The green tuft of hair rested on her right temple while her brothers was on the left. Both had her eyes.

"Hello Sophia… Hello William… You are both so very loved."

Harley looked up at Joker and smiled. Now this was living.

Note: this is the link for the rings mentioned:

www . polyvore cgi / set? id= 232344927-

Also I'm sorry this took so long. Work post holidays got more insane and with my 24th bday in just a few days its….. been hectic! I love you all and this story will soon be coming to a close. There might be a total of 5 chapters left in the long run. Til bext time loves.

~~~~Christina


End file.
